Things, such as exterior lights, mail boxes, fences and other devices are often attached to free-standing vertical posts, poles or pipes which are sunk into the surface of the earth. A problem familiar to tradesmen and do-it-yourselfers is how to set such poles or posts in the soil, so they initially are vertical, and so they stay that way over time, without the use of braces or stays.
Part of the problem is that, as a post is being set, it may tend to deviate from the vertical when soil or other media is tamped into the excavation made for it. And, even when a post is set properly in place so it is plumb, the post may tilt with time, even in the absence of apparent tilting forces. When a post is only surrounded with soil, such tilting often can be attributed to the deformable nature of the soil in view of the size of the post, and a failure to set the post deep enough. Another less common failure, which it is nonetheless desirable to guard against, is that the post will rise up out of the ground over time, for instance due to alternate freezing and thawing of the soil, or that the post will sink with time.
Different approaches have been taken to deal with the situation. But, as often, the approaches which produce better results often require more time, skill or equipment. For instance, a post may be held vertically within an excavation by means of braces as the excavation filled with material. However, attaching braces to the post may not be easy if the post is metal or cannot accept marring. And, concrete, instead of soil, can be placed in the excavation around the post. However, that approach often requires the installer to return the next day to remove the braces and tidy up, after the concrete has cured. Furthermore, a post set in concrete is not easily relocated, as is the case with a post set only in soil. In another approach, a hole can be drilled in soil, with a diameter closely approximating the diameter of the post being set. However, that requires equipment suited for drilling, which can be heavy, costly, and difficult to position at the desired post location. And of course, the post must still be set deep enough in soil with suitable bearing strength. The approach is really only suited for round posts.
Inventions have been made, seeking to solve the problems in differing degrees. Some are of particular interest with respect to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 612,052 describes a cast iron foot-piece for attachment to the bottom of a post. The foot piece is a collared disk having upward projecting fins. U.S. Pat. No. 373,240 to Logan describes a post anchor which comprises a disc having vertical fins. The disc extends from a sleeve which is slidable along the length of a post, so one or more discs can be positioned where desired along the length of the post. U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,010 to Glass describes a similar device. U.S. Pat. No. 897,417 to Self describes an anchorage for a telegraph pole which comprises a flanged base with a conical top, in combination with a radial arm collar. More recently, for small plastic post-like devices, used for supporting low-lying garden lights or providing electrical outlets, an array of vertical fins have been attached to the devices, to increase the lateral bearing area of the post. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,587 to Odle and U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,357 to Stillman, Jr. for similarly functioning devices. Such fins extend outwardly and have the effect of increasing the projected vertical side area of the device, so as to resist tilting. In the prior inventions for posts, the means for securing the anchor to the post, such as screws, can deteriorate over time, potentially allowing movement of the anchor relative to the post. Conversely, since the anchors are buried the post cannot be released for storage or replacement unless an excavation is made.
There is a continuing need for a means for installing posts in the earth with a minimum expenditure of time. Furthermore, when a post is used for lighting purpose, it is common to run an electric wire underground at about 18 inch depth, from a source and up the hollow interior of a metal tubular post. So, any invention which seeks to solve the problems of easy and durable setting of posts should also accommodate the running of electric wires into the post.